Unfortunately
by Nanodayo-kun
Summary: Saat hampir selesai membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya... BRAAAKKK! Pintu ruanganku terbuka. Oh shit. One-Shot. Levi POV


**Unfortunately**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Attack on Titan isn't mine**_

 _ **.**_

 **Summary:** Saat hampir selesai membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya... | BRAAAKKK! | Pintu ruanganku terbuka. _Oh shit._ | _One-Shot_. Levi POV

 **Warning: AU, OOC tingkat Provinsi, Semi M, menyebabkan mual-mual, diare, mata rabun seketika, dan ketagihan** **_-ketagihan nimpuk Author-_** **So, what you're waiting for? Just click back and go away. #plak**

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku diatas sofa yang empuk. Tumpukan dokumen sialan itu telah benar-benar menyiksaku.

 _Sial._

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'

"Masuk."

Sesorang muncul dari balik pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menebak siapa itu.

 _Mungkin aku butuh bersenang-senang sebentar_

Dia mengucapkan salam dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum masuk ke ruanganku. Aku mengizinkannya masuk. Kemudian ia meletakkan suatu dokumen diatas meja kerjaku. Namun aku mencoba tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Sesaat aku menatap matanya, dengan sedikit menyeringai. Aku yakin ia melihatnya, karena setelah itu ia bereaksi seperti biasanya.

Menatapku dengan enggan.

 _Heh._ _Dia itu._

"Hei, kemarilah." _Bermain-mainlah denganku sebentar_. Aku mengatur posisi dudukku senyaman mungkin.

"Maaf, Saya tidak bisa _Sir_." Dia menjawab dengan sopan.

"Oi, tak perlu seformal itu. Kau tahu, kita hanya berdua disini." Aku menyeringai.

"Tapi ini di kantor, _Sir_. Terlebih, ini di ruangan An-"

"Ya, dan ini jam pulang kantor. Tidak ada orang lain lagi selain kita." Aku memotong ucapannya.

"-Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Aku buru-buru menambahkan.

Dia memutar matanya malas.

Aku kembali menyeringai.

"Hm, baiklah..."

Kemudian ia menghampiriku. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia duduk diatas pangkuanku. Tangannya bersandar pada dadaku. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

 _Heh._

 _Kenapa kau malu-malu seperti itu?_ _Kau tau itu membuatmu terlihat semakin manis?_

Aku melingkarkan tangan kiriku di pinggangnya. Tangan kananku menyentuh dagunya, dan menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk membalas ciumanku. Sesaat kami membiarkan posisi itu, sebelum akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat kami saling melepaskan diri.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku kembali memagut bibirnya dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Dan aku memeluknya dengan erat, tangan kananku menarik kepalanya mendekat. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, membuat akses untuk lidahku bergrilya dengan lidahnya. Dan aku berhasil mendominasi permainan lidah kami. Terlihat saliva hampir menetes disudut bibir kami. Kemudian aku melahap bibirnya dengan lapar. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

Sesaat ruanganku terasa begitu panas.

 _Apa mungkin pendinginnya rusak?_

Aku berpindah pada lehernya. Mencium, menjilat, menyesap dan memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang cukup jelas. Menyatakan bahwa ia milikku.

Ya.

Mikasa Ackerman adalah _milikku_. Milik Levi seorang.

Aku berhenti menciuminya. Dan melihat ke arahnya sesaat. Dia terengah-engah dengan rona merah menyelimuti paras cantiknya. Sungguh terlihat amat manis.

"..Kenapa..hh.. Berhentih?" Bisiknya seduktif tepat ditelingaku.

 _Sial._

 _Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Mikasa!_

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku kembali memagut bibirnya. Menciuminya tanpa ampun. Membuatku melupakan rasa kesalku sebelumnya. Menggantikannya dengan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap.

Saat ini, aku benar-benar dalam mood yang bagus. Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku.

Oh,

 _Aku tidak lupa mengunci pintunya bukan?_

Sesaat, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Pintu.

 _Persetan!_

 _Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi!_

Aku menerjang tubuh Mikasa dan memposisikan tubuhku diatas tubuhnya. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, dan berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan. Ia sedikit meronta, tapi akhirnya mengizinkanku melakukannya.

Saat hampir selesai membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya...

 **-BRAAAKKK!**

Pintu ruanganku terbuka.

Memperlihatkan sosok berkacamata yang terlihat kelelahan karena habis berlari.

"Levi! Kau tahu! Aku berhasil membu-" kalimatnya terpotong saat melihat ke arahku dan Mikasa.

 _Blush_

Wajah Hanji sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku dan Mikasa mematung.

 _Oh shit._

"Uwaah~! Gomen gomen! Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian atau apa, aku-"

"Hanji..." _Sialan kau_. aku memotong kalimatnya dengan nada horor.

Hanji terlihat meneguk ludahnya.

"Y-y-yes, S-sir?"

Saat itu juga aku kembali kehilangan moodku.

"Keluar dari ruanganku, SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Y-y-yes, Sir!" Ia menutup pintu dan segera lari dari ruanganku.

Aku hanya mampu memijat keningku seperti orang yang sakit kepala.

 _Lain kali aku harus memastikan pintunya terkunci rapat._

 _Dan memastikan si empat mata bodoh sialan itu untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruanganku._

 _Tch._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N:** First Fic. Silahkan bunuh Author setelah kesan-pesan berikut :')

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
